Left in the Dark
by KingofthePhantomDragon
Summary: Left 4 DeadXDark Sector Hayden visits Riverside to investigate some rumors and he comes face-to-face with a new threat. He also meets some survivors and he'll try to get them out of there. Can he?


Hi, everyone! This idea just came to me after playing Left 4 Dead and Dark Sector. I used the description of the survivors and their activities during their first meeting wih the zombies from Trakrat's story, Left for Dead Inuyasha Crossover, so credit for those moments go to her.

Left in the Dark.

Here's Chapter 1, Enjoy!

(On a boat nearing the coast of Riverside)

Hayden Tennet sighed as he gazed at the city of his old home. It had been three months since his defection from 'The Agency' and his final mission in Lasria. He made sure to keep his right arm covered from any curious eyes. It would have been a bad idea to waste this opportunity given to him by Yargo.

(Flashback)

_"You're sure about this, Hayden?" Yargo asked the metal-armed man. They were currently taking residence in his old cottage on the outskirts of the city. _

_"I've been hearing these rumors about an epidemic that's been breaking out in Riverside. It's not the Technocyte, but it's apparently mutating the citizens into zombie-like monsters. I have to see if it's true or not." He explained._

_Yargo had a small coughing fit for a moment. "Very well, Sunshine! I'll make the arrangements for you to get on the next boat. You should go and prepare."_

(End flashback)

And prepare, he did. He had his Tekna 9mm, Tekna burst, Korbov TK6, AKS-74, VX Carbine, Striker, Protecta, and his Spectre, along with a shitload of ammo for all of them to last for months in a dufflebag and his Hammer 1895 magnum under his jacket flap, next to his Vekesk Micro submachine-gun. He was garbed in his regular attire along with a hooded black carhart jacket and a black glove to cover his hand.

_"I hope that the rumors were just bullshit."_ He thought.

(Elsewhere, at a community college.)

"-and the virus seems to be creating a weird condition; like rabies in fact. I assure the people of America that our top medical experts and scientists are working on it, but the-" the tan, lanky reporter was cut off by yet another blackout.

The young college student sighed and groaned, flopping herself across her bed. She looked over at her alarm clock. It read 10:48 at night. Her roommate was out at a party at the Zeta Delta Iota frat house. The girl then decided that she would go. She changed into a red hoodie and a pair of jeans. She put her hair up and put on a pair of running shoes. She walked over to the small window and peeled back the thin orange and green curtains. Off in the distance, a large fire was blazing, and screams were heard. As she looked over to the frat house it blew up into the dark sky, sending bodies, wood and concrete everywhere. A long tongue-like thing was pulling kids away into the woods. She watched as a man in a dark hoodie jumped on a kid and started ripping him apart, literally. She screamed and ducked into the closet. Inside was a small pistol and a bag of ammunition.

(At a neighborhood.)

The Vietnam veteran sighed and leaned back into his favorite chair with a cigarette in his mouth. He flicked the television on, hoping to hear more about the virus going around. One of his neighbors had in fact been taken to quarantine, proving positive for a very strong stream of the disease. He himself had been found clean, and possibly immune.

"-and the virus seems to be creating a weird condition; like rabies in fact. I assure the people of America that our top medical experts and scientists are working on it, but the-" the weird reporter was cut off by a blackout. He heard a roaring in the distance, and the sound sent a chill through his body. He ran over to his door and wrenched it open. As he did, a_**car**_ flew past his porch. He swore, louder this time and frantically watched people running toward town. He looked in the direction they were running from. Massive fires and destruction had engulfed the nearby town of Riverside. On the street was a man. At least, he prayed it was a man. The man was huge, maybe 8 feet tall at least. He was obviously on steroids, his arms were thicker as tree trunks! He was wearing nothing but a ripped pair of shorts, and was running around and acting like an ape. As he looked at the creature, it bellowed and ran towards his house, knocking cars out of the way to do so. The old man swore violently and ran in his house to grab his automatic shotgun.

(At an apartment.)

The young man dropped his briefcase onto his dining room table and sighed. He had just graduated a year ago, and his job was hard! He didn't want to work at this job forever! He wasn't even at a position that required a college degree!! His boss was a 19 year old kid; fresh outta high school! He hated it so much, and he was looking for a new job behind the company's back. He groaned again and got a cup of coffee.

"-and the virus seems to be creating a weird condition; like rabies in fact. I assure the people of America that our top medical experts and scientists are working on it, but the-" the television flickered with a pop as the power went out again. The man sighed, holding his head. Today was just not his day. A scream ripped him from his depressed state. He ran to the door of his small apartment. A woman was at the end of his hallway, sitting on the floor, sobbing. Her clothes were in tatters, and her skin was the same pale shade as her clothes. Her hair hung in wet strands around her face, and she ( and the nearby area) was covered in blood. As he approached, she growled and sat up. He gulped as he noticed her eyes, her blazing, burning red eyes. He ran into his apartment and barricaded the door with his table and armchair. He ran into his bedroom and pulled a small machine gun out from under his bed. He just finished loading it as the woman hysterically broke the door down.

(At a bar.)

The biker was thrown from the bar, hitting the wall of the nearby building. The men laughed and walked out of the alley, slamming the door of the bar behind them. He picked himself up and walked around the corner to get his bike. The door of the bar was opened as a couple were leaving, and they held the door open to listen to the newscast.

"-and the virus seems to be creating a weird condition; like rabies in fact. I assure the people of America that our top medical experts and scientists are working on it, but the-" The sound was cut off as the city plunged into darkness. The entire city of Riverside was black. He swore and quietly pulled out a pair of pistols. He heard a grunting noise from nearby, just up the street. Whatever it was, the noise was making him feel sick. It sounded like someone either had really bad indigestion, or was throwing up. The person came into view. He was extremely obese, and had oozing sores covering his body. The man looked at him and...threw up on him.

The biker yelled out in disgust and shot the man. His top half exploded, leaving a pair of legs laying on the street. The man swore as he heard a loud mob of people cry out.

(With Hayden)

Hayden got off the boat with his bag slung over his shoulder. The city was unusually quiet, considering that it held over eight-thousand people. He heard some people scream in the direction of a local bar and he sprinted in that direction.

He was welcomed by the sight of a biker with a shotgun, fighting off a horde of people. The people, in question, were all as pale as paper and they were all covered in blood. Like they were zombies.

_"SHIT!!"_ He mentally cursed. He pulled out his Hammer 1895 before he jumped into the fray and punched the one closest to the biker, with his metal arm.

"Thanks for the assist! Who the hell're you?" The biker yelled over the zombie screams.

"Name's can wait! The hell's goin' on here?" Hayden yelled back. He wrapped his arm around a zombies neck and twisted it off.

"A virus broke out from some pharmaceutical company a couple weeks ago. This is what happened only after two weeks, you get me? TWO WEEKS!!." Francis paused a moment to fire a few shots into the crowd of undead cannibals. "The infection started in some guy a little younger than me, he bit some people and that's where it started. The bites turned some people instantly. Others, it took a little longer. Finally, there are those like me, immune, I got bit about a week ago and nothing's happened to me."

"Is there something about your blood that makes you immune?" Hayden asked before right hooking a female zombie and blasting her head with his magnum.

"Don't know! Survivors are being rescued and blood, skin, hair, saliva, all kinds of samples are being taken from em'. There's a greenhouse around here that I suggest we get to." Francis killed the last zombie and turned to look at his new comrade. He held his hand out to shake.

"Name's Francis!" He smiled friendly.

Hayden smiled back, "Hayden Tennet, good to meet ya." He shook Francis' hand. "How far is this place." He asked as he went to grab his bag.

"A few good miles, ten or fifteen West of here. Shit!" He checked his gun to see that it was empty and he dropped it. "You got any more of those little bad boys you can spare? I'm one of those 'up-close-and-personal' kind of guys." He asked pleadily.

Hayden smiled as he pulled out his Spectre from his bag and tossed it to Francis. "That's my Spectre! He'll take care of you."

"You are the shit, my friend!" Francis exclaimed as he looked over the sawed-off shotgun.

They would have talked more, but they heard several screams from a few yards away. They made eye contact for an instant before they jumped up and sprinted to the source of the scream.

They arrived in a torn-to-hell neighborhood to see a giant ass man plow through a house and an old man in his sixties with an automatic shotgun, dodged it. The man did a take to ensure that the brute was occupied before trying to hightail it out of there. Hayden and Francis gawked at the size of the guy.

_"This thing's huge, but it's got nothing on the Colossus."_ Hayden thought. He pulled out his Vekesk micro before sprinting to the brute.

"Hayden!!" Francis yelled. Hayden didn't hear him.

He removed his glove, revealing his metal hand and summoned out his tri-bladed disc, his glaive, and stabbing it into the monster's tiny neck to yank it down to eye level with him. He aimed his gun under its chin and pulled the trigger. The creature howled loudly as the multitude of bullets pierced into its head and backhanded him away before it began stumbling and fell over.

Hayden quickly absorbed the glaive and put his glove on before Francis or the old man could see his hand.

"Wow! I ain't ever seen anything like that, Kid. Nice going!" The old man praised.

"Way to go, Hayden!" Francis cheered. He held his hand up for a high-five, which Hayden returned.

"You alright, Old timer." Hayden asked the old man.

"I'm fine! Name's Bill. Could you two use some company?" Bill asked before lighting a cig. Hayden shrugged and Francis started laughing.

"Will you be able to make it to the next block without your cane, Gramps?"

Bill raised his eyebrow. _"A joker, Great!"_ "I think so, will you be able to make it without someone being there to change your diaper?" Bill retaliated.

Francis growled and Hayden chuckled. This is going to be a loooooong night.

"Come on, Guys! Let's go through the park." Hayden said.

(Elsewhere a few blocks from the college campus)

The girl grunted as she laid down behind a bush. She had managed to evade the hooded zombie that she had dubbed Hunter, and the long tongued one she called Smoker because of its cough and it kept on spewing some kind of nasty smoke from its pores.

She reloaded her pistol and sprinted acrosss the street. Only to run straight into someone. She jumped away and instinctively pointed her gun at the man only to see another barrel right in between her eyes.

"Say something!" He demanded. She gulped before speaking.

"My name is Zoey! I'm immune, don't worry." She said and lowered her gun.

"I'm Louis. I'm immune, too." He lowered his gun, as well. She didn't get to talk further because three screams broke out all at once.

Two of them, she recognized as the Hunter and Smoker, the third sounded like a little girl.

"RUN!"

"RUN!"

They shouted at the same time. They both sprinted through the park. Their progress was impeded by a group of three more guys.

"Hold it!" Hayden shouted and pulled out his magnum.

"We're immune, run!" Zoey screamed and bolted right past them with Louis right beside her.

"Alright then, that mean we got more company?" Francis asked. Hayden chuckled and lowered his gun while Bill rolled his eyes. They turned around and sprinted after them.

(Ten minutes later)

"Hi! *huff* I'm Zoey *puff* and this is Louis." The dark-skinned man simply nodded at them.

"What are you running from?" Hayden asked.

"I call the jumping one, Hunter and the one that keeps coughing, Smoker, Louis is being chased by a girl with long ass claws, I call her a Witch." Zoey said.

"This is Bill and Francis, my name is Hayden Tennet." He said. He would have said more, but the three screams stopped all conversations.

"You all go and hide, I'll take care of them." Hayden said and unholstered his Hammer.

"Are you crazy, man? You can't take them all!" Louis exclaimed.

"I don't know, Lou. He took down a Tank all by himself. I don't think these bozos'll be a problem."

"Tank?" Zoey asked.

"They're giant and they're pretty hard to stop, like a tank." Francis explained.

She shrugged and nodded lightly in agreement. "What about the fat one? Can we call it Boomer?"

"Can we finish this conversation later?" Bill interjected. He dragged Zoey away to a bush and Francis did the same with Louis.

Hayden stood there and awaited the three incoming infected.

"I agree with Boomer, that sounds like a good fit for that fat thing." Francis finished. Bill slapped him in the back of the head and took out his gun. Everyone else did the same.

Hayden smiled as a hooded zombie jumped right in front of him. _"Hunter, eh?"_ "Alright, buddy! Let's see what you got!" The Hunter screamed and leapt at him. Hayden smirked and grasped the zombies throat with his metal hand. He tightened his grip and an audible snap echoed across the park.

_"Wow! he's hot and strong!"_ Zoey thought with a smile of admiration.

_"Glad I met him."_ Francis thought.

Bill and Louis' thoughts were focused on trying to figure out how he can do what he does.

"Next!" Hayden yelled. He didn't have to wait long for another freakshow to come onto the scene. It was a coughing zombie that had half of its face and upper body swollen with smoke gushing from its swells. "Alright, what can you do?" He asked, as if the zombie would answer. It opened its mouth and a long slimy tongue shot out. Hayden leaned to the left and the appendage wrapped around his right sleeve. It yanked and pulled the sleeve and glove off without any resistance. His metallic arm gleamed in the moonlight and his traveling companions gasped at the sight of his arm.

"Dammit, You asshole!" Hayden grew his glaive and used the powerthrow to slice the Smoker in half. The glaive returned to his hand and he turned back to his friends. "I'll explain later, guys, and i'm sorry for not telling you earlier." He was interrupted by a shrill scream. He turned around and was knocked down by a zombie that looked like a preteen girl with red eyes and really long claws. He kicked her off and jumped up to fight her off with his glaive. _"She's apparently stronger than I thought."_ He managed to get a stalemate with the bladed disc about an inch away from her throat and he couldn't get it any further. Suddenly, Bill's auto-shotgun appeared next to her head and it blew her head off. Hayden stood there frozen for a moment and he slowly turned his head towards his friends.

"You mind explainin' this, Hay?" Francis asked.

Hayden sighed and ushered them all into a building with a red steel door. He barricaded the door and began his tale.

I hope that you all liked it. I began with the Greenhouse because the Dead Air campaign is currently my favorite.

Please review. And, once again, credit for the survivors descriptions goes to Trakrat and her Inuyashe/Left 4 Dead story is a very good read. I would recommend it to all of you.


End file.
